A day at Mutant High.
by Carbon-Based Biped
Summary: In which a character I invented, D.C., spends a day at Mutant High. Kind of goes no where, but with surprise ending.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except for those I invent.

This takes place 1 year after the CN Tower incident, before he returns it to Canada. For details, see "D.C. and the CN Tower" chapters one, two, three, four, and five. 

Ahh. How nice to be able to be seen in public without worrying about being clasped in irons. D.C. was sitting in the playground at Mutant High School. That's what the students called it anyway. He was watching a basketball game. It was a no powers game, because they of course were learning to control their powers. That included controlling them during periods of heightened emotions, and what better way to test that then during a basketball game? However, it was getting a little boring. D.C. decided to practice his powers a little bit. It was his only chance of repaying Canada for what he had done.

A few minutes later, he was struggling to turn the microwaves coming from the microwave oven into a beach ball. He had already succeeded in turning energy from a nine-volt battery into a needle, but it took lots of concentration. He was sweating freely, but then he looked up at the clock and realized it was time for lunch. Whoops! He had accidentally given power to the clock, and the second, minute, and hour hands were swirling around faster and faster. He quickly forced it to stop, reset it, grabbed his backpack, and headed out of the dormitory he shared with four other boys. 

He headed towards the lunchroom, but as he passed the door that led outside, a voice called out.

"Hey D.C.! Wait up!"

He turned around and saw it was that girl that had arrived right before he did. She had almost died at the hands on Magneto, when he used her to power his mutation machine. What was her name? Oh yeah, Rogue.

"Miss Munroe just wanted me to tell you that she changed the homework assignment a little bit. She wants you to do a report on Japan instead of energy resources in the world. She says you already know too much about that."

D.C. smiled at this. "Well, I should considering I've traveled through the power grid about a billion times. Thanks Rogue."

"No problem." She turned and walked back to her friend, Bobby, who had a most interesting power. He could encase things in solid ice, which was most useful on hot summer days.

D.C. turned and walked into the lunchroom. It was a small room, just enough space for the whole school to fit in at the same time. It had small round tables, each fitting about five people each. It was half full right now with chattering students. Today's lunch was pizza. Great. He loved pizza.

After getting his slice he walked to the back of the room. He was still a little anti social, but that was fading. Sometimes though, he just liked to be alone. He sat down at a table, and started to eat. Not that he needed to, of course. All he really had to do was plug an extension cord into the socket and plug the other end into his arm. But food tasted good, and D.C. put up for it because of that. He took his backpack off and pulled out his laptop. He had just bought it, using money from his bank account he had been putting money into that he got from people who gave him money just because he looked like a homeless person while he had traveled the nation. He had checked it as soon as he got back from Toronto, and was amazed to see $10,904 in it. He took some out to buy the laptop, because it was so wonderful to have an encyclopedia, dictionary, thesaurus, writing pad and the Internet with him all the time. 

He looked up Japan, and had started to read about it when a jolt went through the building. It was enough to make his lunch tray skitter across the table. Then the lights went out. Short screams of surprise greeted the darkness, and then all was quiet. D.C. stood up, raised his hands so that they were at a 45-degree angle away from his body. Blue lightning came out of his hands and danced around the florescent lights hanging from the ceiling. The white tubes flickered back on, illuminating the room. Whispered thanks were spoken, and then D.C. lowered his arms and crossed the room and opened the door. He peeked around the corner. 

He saw Ororo Munroe walking down the hall. She saw him, and said, "Nothing to be alarmed about. Scott was just practicing and he missed a disk and it hit the ground. However, it's cut off the electricity. How come the lights are on in there?"

"Oh, I just provided a little light."

"OK. Just tell the other kid in there. Thank you for turning the lights back on. Do you think you could keep them on until the end of the lunch hour?"

"I think so." With that, he pulled back into the room. The rest of the students looked at him, waiting. "It's OK. Scott just missed something, and it hit the ground."

The students looked relieved at the news. "Is he OK?" asked a boy. 

"I presume so. Miss Munroe didn't tell me anymore." 

Everybody sat back down and resumed eating. D.C. walked back to his seat, and started reading about Japan.

Later, after classes were over, D.C. went back outside. He decided to work on his powers a little more. He walked away toward the pond. There, he took out a brand new car battery. He sat there for three hours, sweat pouring down his face. Finally, a bright red beach ball suddenly appeared six inches in the air. It fell, bounced, and rolled about six feet away. D.C. rested for a few minutes, then he turned it back into energy, and stored it in the car battery. Dinner would begin any minute now. He walked back to the mansion.

He was startled with the silence when he walked in. He checked the lunchroom. No one. He checked all the dormitories, the teachers' offices, the classrooms, nothing. 

I wonder where everyone went. He sat down in the lunchroom. Suddenly, he heard a beeping coming from his laptop. He quickly got it out, opened it, and saw he had e-mail. He opened it up. 

D.C.,

As much as we like the view, all of us would love to come down from the Sears Tower's roof before we are all discovered here.

Signed,

Professor Xavier


End file.
